Dazed and Confused
by Vauseismylife
Summary: What would happen if Alex and Piper met at a house party on New Years eve? Will they be together at midnight? New Years one shot based off of the song "Dazed and Confused"-Jake Miller. You can listen to the song if you want. It doesn't really affect the story though.


_**Took a walk on the clouds, fell asleep on the moon**_

_**And I'm not coming down now that I'm with you**_

_**If we ever wake up, don't know what I would do.**_

_**Are we really in love?**_

_**Or Dazed And Confused**_

Piper let herself be pulled into the party. The music could be heard throughout the entire apartment building. It was a nice penthouse. Whoever owned it must be rich.

It was a normal Friday night. Her friend Polly, always took her to these random parties that she just happened to hear about every weekend. Polly was still stuck in college mode. Having to go to parties every chance that they had. Piper was honestly getting sick of it. Sure, she liked parties. But she had bigger things to focus on. She has to worry about bills now. She's fresh out of college. It's not exactly what she was expecting. When gradating college, you expect to have a new life. You think that you have your entire life planned out and put in front of you. But right now, Piper can't even see over the massive amount of student loans that she has to pay off.

But tonight, Piper didn't want to think of all of that. So that's why she let Polly force her into coming tonight. She wants to get drunk and forget all of her responsibilities. Plus it's New Years Eve. She wanted to get drunk and forget this shitty year that she had.

Once they walked into the apartment, Piper took a beeline to the bar. She needed a drink.

Alex Vause wasn't really into parties. She didn't like to be shoved in a room with a countless amount of strangers. But her friend, Nicky, she loves parties.

So that's how we got here. Nicky somehow talked Alex into having a party in her apartment. Alex works for the biggest marketing firm in New York. But she didn't like to brag. Just kidding, she loved to brag. She was a smug asshole, and everybody loved her for it. With that marketing job, comes a big salary. So that's how she was able to pay for her apartment. What did you think? That she was some kind of drug dealer or something?

"YO VAUSE! THIS PARTY IS SICK" Nicky shouted across the penthouse.

Alex, being the host, was acting like the bartender for right now. She had nothing better to do after all.

She just chuckled to herself and continued helping with the drinks.

The bar was a few feet away from the front door, so she saw everyone who entered or exited her apartment. She took a glance at the door. At that moment, a short brunette walked in, tugging behind her a tall blonde.

Alex felt like she had the breath knocked out of her. She felt tipsy. She had had a few drinks, but definitely now enough to feel this yet.

The blonde girl was tall. She had striking blue eyes. She wore a tight black dress. Her eyes met with Alex's for a few moments but Alex had to tear her eyes away to look at her very drunk friend who decided to barge into Alex's personal space. Nicky had one arm slung around Alex and was swaying back and forth. Nicky was wasted.

"Thanks so much for letting us party here Vause. You're so nice sometimes. Just thank you, I love you. I love you so much and I want everyone to know it. You're an asshole, but I love you"

Alex just rolled her eyes. Nicky was one of those drunks that started declaring their love for everyone around them. A drunk and emotional Nicky was not fun to deal with. She was hard enough to be around even when she was sober.

"Okay, Nick, I think you've had enough." Alex said, trying to push Nicky off of her. It was difficult because Nicky had her arms locked tight around Alex's neck.

"What?! The party's just getting started Vause! C'mon! Don't be a buzzkill!"

"Alright whatever. Just don't puke on my floor!" Alex jokingly said, finally able to free herself from Nicky's grasp.

"Whatever you say Vause! Remember that I love you! I LOVE YOU ALEX VAUSE"

"Yeah yeah love you too" Alex replied, at a much quieter volume than her drunk friend.

When Alex turned back around, she was met with that alluring blonde from before.

"What can I get you" she said, using as much charm as she could muster.

She never felt this way about strangers. She's never felt this way about anyone. She's not sure what it is yet. But something about this alluring blonde that is making her feel this way.

"Can I have a margarita?" The blonde asked.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't ya think?" Alex said with a smirk.

The blonde girl smiled. Alex loved her smile already. She's only just met this girl, but she knows that something is there.

"Maybe" The blonde replied through her smile.

"So, what brings you here…?"

"Piper"

"Well hello, Piper. I'm Alex"

Alex extended her hand to the blonde who she discovered is named Piper. When there hands met, there was an undeniable spark that coursed through both of their veins. Alex was left smirking when their hands pulled away and Piper was left blushing. Piper was never really the best with flirting. She was always very timid and shy. But Alex, she loved it. It was her favorite hobby.

"So, what brings you here, Piper?" Alex asked again, now that she knows the blonde's name.

"Well my friend, Polly, heard about it from somebody at work. I think Lorna told her?"

"Ah Lorna. Yeah well she's Nicky girlfr—" Alex stopped, not quite sure what to call Nicky and Lorna, "friend I guess, not quit sure what they are"

'Ah," Piper nodded understanding, "well I'm glad that I heard about this party. There's something about it that I happen to like." Piper said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh? And what is that?" Alex asked.

"A certain someone here is very alluring." Piper was struck with this odd confidence. She was never like this. She always let people come onto her. She would never go after someone. But something about this raven haired beauty, led Piper to think that she was going to be breaking a lot of her rules tonight.

Throughout this entire time, Alex has been making Piper's drink. Once she was done, she set it onto a clear area in front of Piper.

"And who would that certain someone be?"

Alex leaned onto the counter to get closer to her. It was like there was a magnet between them that pulled them both closer to each other. Before they knew it, their faces were mere inches away from each other.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few long moments. Getting lost. Becoming drunk off of each other.

Finally Piper spoke up,

"I guess you'll have to wait and see" And with that, she grabbed her drink and took off into the party. Leaving Alex standing there. Very dazed, and very confused.

_**Girl you got me high,**_

_**Yeah this love we got is trippy.**_

_**But it's all good,**_

_**We're just dazed and confused**_

Countless drinks later, Piper found herself drunk.

Throughout the night, she locked eyes with the brunette multiple times. It was almost like they were playing a game. How many times can we lock eyes but not approach each other?

It was approaching midnight. Piper was damn sure that she would get her midnight kiss from Alex. She would make sure of it. She was feeling the same thing that Alex was, if not more. She wanted to approach Alex, but she didn't want to give in and ruin this game that they had. Both of them wanted to see who would come to who.

They both stayed in their friend groups. Occasionally leaving the group to get another drink.

That was until Piper grew tired of the game that they had going on. She was going to put herself out there. And if Alex really wanted it, she would come and get it.

Piper made her way to the makeshift dance floor that was Alex's very large living room. She locked eyes with Alex and started to sway her hips.

Alex's eyes were filled with want. She wanted Piper. She didn't just want meaningless sex that they wouldn't remember in the morning. No, she wanted more. She wanted to get to know this Piper girl. She wanted to know where she came from and what she did.

She wouldn't call this love yet. It was too early. But all she knew, was that whatever this feeling was, it was very similar to love. She doesn't believe in love at first sight. But something about this girl is making her question that belief.

She finally made her way over to Piper. She danced around her and then put her hands on her hips.

They danced together. They grinded together. They were as close as possible, but they wanted to be even closer.

Alex leaned down and started to whisper sweet nothings in Piper's ear. Those sweet nothings started to turn dirty as the lust for each other grew. Both of them were waiting. They wanted to kiss. God, Piper hasn't wanted anything more than she wants to kiss Alex. But she'll wait. She just wants the clock to go faster.

They danced in every way possible. The world fell apart around them. All that mattered was the both of them in this moment.

Neither would call it love just yet. But neither could deny that it was something close to it.

Piper turned around and locked her arms around Alex's neck. Alex rested her hands on Piper's hips. They stared into each others eyes. Not caring what was going on around them

"_FIVE!"_

Both of them knew that this was something more. Neither wanted the night to end.

"_FOUR!"_

They felt like they were floating on clouds. Nothing could bring them down.

"_THREE!"_

They were both living a dream. Neither wanted to wake up.

"_TWO!"_

As long as they were with each other, everything would be alright.

"_ONE!"_

They are _inevitable._

When their lips collided, it was like the entire world went still. There's a moment when two souls find their mate, where everyone around them just _knows_ that they're meant to be.

Maybe people around them noticed. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they got those knowing looks from the people around them. Maybe they didn't. It didn't matter to them either way.

They were too lost in the kiss to notice. They were too lost to care.

Even when everyone else broke apart, they didn't. Neither wanted it to end. They were stuck in this bliss that they wanted to go on forever. Maybe, if they try hard enough, _they_ will go on forever.

When they finally broke away, they looked into each others eyes. That was when they were finally able to decipher what it really was that brought them together. They were finally able to admit the thing that they were denying all night.

They were in _love._

It was new to both of them. But it was undeniable.

This new feeling of love, left both of them,

Dazed and Confused.

_**Are we really in love?**_

_**Or Dazed And Confused**_

**A/N: So this is a little New Year's one shot for you. I still need to work on the next chapter of Lifeboat, but I promise I will have it out either today or tomorrow. The song is "Dazed and confused" by Jake Miller ft. Travie Mcoy. You can check it out if you want. I was listening to his song, and the first thing that came to my mind was vauseman, so of course I had to write this. If you want, you should check out some of Jake Miller's other music. All of his music is really good in my opinion. He has some extremely inspirational songs. I feel like I should promote him because I used his song. But if you check out his music, and you like it, send me a PM or just write a review about it. I love showing people new music. **

**P.S. If you really want a song to cry to, listen to "Steven" – Jake Miller. I cry everytime. **

**Ok enough promoting. Sorry. But please fav/review! Tell me how you liked this. I wrote this at like midnight and I'm really tired so this probably sucks and has a lot of mistakes but whatever! Thanks for reading. **

**Happy New Years!**


End file.
